Here Comes Goodbye
by TenzouGirl
Summary: She knew he had to leave, so she left him. In a way, it was for both of them. Auron/Rikku Aurikku


A/N- I may have to do a second part to this, to convey Rikku's feelings as well. If I get a few more Reviews I'll get started on it and have it posted soon. Any song ideas? -TenzouGirl

**Here Comes Goodbye- Aurikku**

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothing's on the radio_

When she walked into the room of the last place he would ever visit he could see it in her eyes the moment that he looked at her. They were dull, she looked as though she had been crying. Auron had never seen her looking like that, she was always so happy; she was always cheerful.

_Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
She usually comes right in, now I can tell_

He could tell something was wrong. Auron had known Rikku for a long time now; he could always tell what she was feeling. His unsent heart clenched. "A-Auron..." It was only one word, his name. With that one word he could tell…

_Here comes goodbye_  
_Here comes the last time_  
_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_  
_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

He looked to the floor, not feeling as strong as he should. Auron had grown to love her **so much **it killed him just to see her that way. He could feel it in his gut, his fear of rejection and hurt. He really wished that it wasn't his time to say:

_Here comes the pain_  
_Here comes me wishing things had never changed_  
_And she was right here in my arms tonight_  
_But here comes goodbye_

He was so ready to tell her everything was going to be okay, that he would stay with her forever. He could almost see their happy children now, running around freely as they both watched over them, holding hands and smiling at each other. He remembered their first kiss; when all he thought of was telling her that he loved her.

_I can hear her say "I love you" like it was yesterday_  
_And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way_  
_One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side_  
_And violins would play "Here Comes The Bride"_

Auron knew he was her first love- her only love, and when he left he knew she wouldn't be the same. The ring in his pants pocket felt so heavy then. He was so ready to propose, but he knew it would be cruel to try and keep her when he knew he would leave tomorrow. Auron couldn't do that to her, no matter how much his heart ached, no matter how much he truly loved her.

_But here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

Rikku was the first to ever get a hold of his heart. She was so _different_ from all the rest, never afraid to talk to him or brush off his occasional insults whenever he actually did talk. She understood him so much without even knowing it. Rikku listened to his words with heartfelt interest, she actually _wanted to get to know him_, and she loved him for _being himself._

_Here comes the pain_  
_Here comes me wishing things had never changed_  
_And she was right here in my arms tonight_  
_But here comes goodbye_

If only he had never died, if he had never met Yunalesca or Jecht. He didn't regret it though, he wouldn't change his actions. He would still try to stop Braska, he would still challenge Yunalesca. He did it because his heart had told him to, his heart was stronger than any duty or law. Auron only wished he could somehow stay.

_Why's it have to go from good to gone?_  
_Before the lights turn on_  
_Yeah, and you're left alone_  
_But here comes goodbye!_

It was the hardest decision in his life, he knew it always would be. He loved her with his soul, Auron didn't think he ever said "I love you" enough to her. Rikku was… just Rikku. He loved her more than anything, he could give his life for her, he would protect her until the end.

_Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

Auron couldn't stand to look at her face as the tears fell. He embraced her, pulling her closer than he ever had before. He tried to convey every feeling he had in one touch, that he loved her, that he was sorry, that he would _never forget her._ "I know Rikku, I know." She pulled him in closer, sobbing into his jacket collar until he gently pulled her off; his heart was starting to overpower his brain. "Rikku…" he finally looked into her eyes, rubbing a fresh tear away with his thumb, "I will _always_ love you._ Always._ But… You have to let me go." Rikku reached for his face, he grabbed her hands with his and squeezed them. "Promise me you'll move on." He waited for her to nod for she was unable to speak.

_Here comes the pain_  
_Here comes me wishing things had never changed_  
_And she was right here in my arms tonight_  
_But here comes goodbye_…

He knew it was a bad idea, that he was only making it harder, but he kissed her anyways. Like before, he conveyed all his emotions. _I'll miss you so much… I LOVE YOU. I'm SO SORRY. I'll NEVER FORGET YOU._

He pulled away rubbing away her tears, removing his jacket and setting it on her. His hand drifted into his pocket, he pulled out a small box and set it in her hands. "If you doubt how much I cared, remember this." He tapped the box with his fore finger. "and don't forget… I never regret loving you, Rikku." Auron leaned in again and kissed her forehead, pausing to inhale her scent. He would miss her, but never regret, and he hoped she felt the same.


End file.
